


quando o toque do anjo não é uma benção

by brmorgan



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II, Diablo III, diablo III reaper of souls
Genre: Gender Non-Conforming Character, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Non-binary character, Other, reaper of souls expansion, westmarch
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Um grupo de mercenárias faz missões errantes para proteger a população das ameaças pós-conflito dos nefalens contra Diablo e os Malignos Supremos. Ganhando dinheiro que os lordes podem bancar e descobrindo segredos deixados desde os tempos de confronto contra as forças do Mal, o grupo "Rastejantes" mantém uma certa paz na cidade sitiada e destruída, capital do Reino de Hespéria (Ato V).Sien é a líder dos "Rastejantes", estrategista e amazona exímia vinda das Ilhas Skovos.A imortal feiticeira Irina dos Vizjerei é o apoio mágico do grupo.A bruxa-doutora Zunimyi saiu de sua tribo para descobrir o mundo após a queda da estrela cadente.A jovem Kyla Haile, que presenciou sua cidade sendo devastada pelos ceifadores de Malthael.Daehir, necromante sacerdote de Rathma, a pessoa que guia o grupo nas missões.E Míriam, a mística acompanhando o grupo nas empreitadas.Tropes: Love/Hate - Idiots in Love - descrição detalhada de cenas violentas - pode conter cenas inapropriadas (NSFW).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado na franquia Diablo da Blizzard Entertainment, Inc, focando na expansão de Diablo III - Reaper of Souls.
> 
> Quer trilha sonora?  
> Tem trilha sonora!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2McJNZimeGTsMshV1EB4j4?si=_SsGjYHHSnCwG39uEUi9Tw

_Tudo o que cresce também deve murchar e morrer. Tudo morre e apodrece, e então nutrirá os vivos. Este é o Grande Ciclo da Criação, e nós,[Sacerdotes de Rathma](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Priests_of_Rathma), usamos nossa arte sombria para protegê-lo._

O beco estava muito quieto para aquela noite.

O que os soldados de [Hespéria](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Westmarch_\(City\)) haviam ouvido nas incessantes batalhas nas ruas não era comparado aquele silencio aterrorizante. Encurralados entre duas partes do local onde havia a feira de artesanato (agora jazigo aberto com as dezenas de corpos que eram trazidos para ali para evitar a contaminação dos poços nas vielas principais), as duas partes estavam seladas. A única porta para escape era a da biblioteca da cidade, uma janela enorme quebrada em uma parte, para abrigar os poucos sobreviventes do massacre vindo dos céus. Um pequeno grupo de aventureiros cansados guardava a janela, adultos maltrapilhos, outros feridos com suas ferramentas de trabalho, enxadas, espadas sem fio, pedaços de pau e ferro retorcido nas mãos. Qualquer coisa para proteger os mais novos de um destino pior que a Morte.

As instruções eram bem precisas: o que passasse pela entrada principal da Travessa do Gideão enfrentaria a fúria de humanos temerosos demais.

\- Está tudo certo aí dentro? - perguntou o jovem templário da [Ordem de Zakarun](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Zakarum), Kormac, abrindo espaço entre os combatentes enfraquecidos pelos 2 dias de matança e destruição das esperança de dias melhores. - O que estão fazendo?

\- Nada que te interesse Zakarun. Não tem coisa melhor para fazer? - ralhou um senhor mais idoso cuspindo na bota cheia de riscos e falhas do templário iniciante.

\- Vim para defender minha cidade! Hespéria é meu lar! - ele respondeu levantando o imenso escudo que ocupava seu torso e buscando manter a lança de aspecto questionável em riste.

\- Papai eu não quero ir!! - gritou uma criança dentro do prédio da biblioteca. [Kormac](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Kormac) tentou ver o que faziam as vozes lá dentro, mas um soldado de elite o empurrou para fora do alcance da janela.

\- Fique no seu maldito lugar, Zakarun! Se quer nos ajudar, guarde a entrada da Travessa.

\- O que estão fazendo com as pessoas lá dentro?! - ele recebeu um empurrão violento de aviso e pesaroso tomou seu lugar na entrada da Travessa, junto aos soldados mais sagazes da guarda do [Rei Justiniano](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Justinian_II).

O alçapão abriu sem muito esforço, tirar a estante do lugar que foi o mais difícil. A bárbara Cássia limpava o suor da testa e sorriu para a primeira fileira que se formava nas escadas para um andar secreto abaixo da biblioteca. Uma longa escada em caracol que descia por muitos metros até chegar a uma galeria abandonada. Lá embaixo estava seu companheiro de aventuras, [Kal-Oher](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Druid), purificando o ar do local esquecido por séculos com sua magia de cura e natureza. Se tivessem sorte e tempo, conseguiriam chegar até onde a [arcanista Jia-hai](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Wizard) esperava com o portal aberto para o Enclave dos Sobreviventes. Muitos contrabandistas e outros criminosos menores usaram as galerias para fugirem da guarda décadas atrás, e graças a esperteza de um deles, os menos afortunados de Hespéria teriam uma chance.

\- Mulheres e crianças primeiro! - sussurrava quem ajudava a colocar as crianças nos degraus da escada, formando a fila para os pequenos passarem, eles tão obedientes, muitos sem saber o que acontecia nas ruas lá fora. As poucas mulheres chorosas colocavam os recém-nascidos nos braços dos mais velhos que não haviam chegado a puberdade. palavras murmuradas, bençãos, promessas de uma nova vida infinitamente melhor que aquela ali, lágrimas e soluços que eram abafados por mãos sujas e sangrias. Qualquer barulho que fosse poderia chamar atenção dos monstros alados dos céus.

\- Vamos com isso! - sussurrou quem coordenava a ação, um necromante idoso, com metade do braço esquerdo estraçalhado em vários pontos, tentando ajeitar o membro com ataduras velhas demais para afixarem os ossos que saíam e a carne rasgada. - Não temos mais tempo!

\- Para onde os levarão?! - perguntou uma voz atrás dele, incorpórea, permeada de energia lilás e de aroma de flores.

\- Caldeum e Skovos. Há pessoas lá que irão cuidar deles, não se preocupe mais. O seu trabalho está feito, não precisa mais se preocupar.

\- Que os bons ventos levem essas preciosas joias do Mundo, caro Derrick...

\- E que os diabos levem esses [ceifadores](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Reapers) traidores... - resmungou o necromante arrepiando-se ao passar pela crianças e abrindo caminho para sair pela janela quebrada. - Atenção seus molengas: eles estão vindo! E com artilharia pesada!

\- Arqueiros?! - perguntou [Capitão Hansen Haile](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Hansen_Haile) segurando bem a filha [Kyla](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Kyla) em um abraço desajeitado, o seu amiguinho Ryan estava sendo colocado na fila.

\- Quem dera...

\- Derrick você não vai lutar. Vai é descer com a criançada! - apelou a amazona Cássia o impedindo de sair pela janela. - Precisamos de você vivo, você sabe disso!

\- E vocês sabiam o porquê eu vim aqui, não? Não irei sair desse beco até ter o que vim buscar! - disse o necromante entredentes. Ele não parecia sentir dor com a fratura exposta do cotovelo para baixo. O que restara de sua mão esquerda era um emaranhado de ossos, músculos e ferro retorcido. Um estranho emanar azul brotava de um pedaço minúsculo de vidro cravado no meio da palma irreconhecível.

\- Você é um maluco, velhote! Simplesmente maluco! - a amazona o empurrou escada abaixo quando viu a oportunidade no final da primeira fileira de crianças que descia. - Kal-Oher, de olho no velhote!

\- Sim, minha senhora! - o druida sussurrou para ser ouvido. Ele pegava as crianças com cuidado e colocava em uma tapeçaria magicamente encantada para abrigar os mais leves a atravessarem a galeria abandonada.

\- Seus idiotas!! - devolveu Derrick, o Malvado, tentando se equilibrar na escada e trombando com uma criança mais velha, aterrorizada e visivelmente abalada psicologicamente. A troca de olhares foi em segundos, mas Derrick viu a oportunidade. Tirou o caco de vidro de sua mão destroçada e com rudeza pegou a mão esquerda da criança, colocando a peça ensanguentada ali.

\- Como tem certeza que isso vai funcionar? Está chovendo há 7 dias tenente... - comentou um soldado arrastando o passo junto ao seu colega, ambos carregando um caixote de madeira cheio de feno e palha.

\- Cuidado com esse pacote aí... - disse Haile observando a marca deixada no caixote. Aquele era a distração que precisavam. Uma criança veio correndo entre os soldados e por pouco não bateu com a cabeça no caixote ainda erguido. - Menino, vá para a fila!! - gritou o capitão desesperado, vendo que a pequena colisão atormentara os seus soldados.

\- Não sou menino! - ralhou a criança chutando a canela de um dos soldados com sucesso.

\- Seu desgraçado, bastardo! Eu vou! - e um dos soldados saiu correndo atrás da criança que ziguezagueava o beco escapando dos avanços.

\- Próxima fileira, por favor!! - desta vez mulheres e enfermos, entrando pela janela e descendo aos poucos. Um outro contingente de sobreviventes chegou atrapalhando a divisão.

\- Um portal foi aberto mais a frente!! Prontidão arqueiros!! - gritou o guarda entocado no telhado em uma das casas do beco.

\- Kal-Oher, eu preciso de você agora!! - gritou Cássia para as escadas, a última leva de crianças ia em direção a maga de Xiansai.

\- Maldição, Capitão, não vai dar tempo para todo mundo passar!! - o contingente agora se aglomerava na frente da janela para a biblioteca em uma pequena disputa de quem entraria ou não.

\- Calados, seus tolos! Vão chamar atenção!! - uma briga irrompeu entre dois sobreviventes, agarrados em socos e pontapés furiosos. Capitão Haile tentou apartar com seu corpo coberto de armadura de elite e não percebeu na movimentação perto do caixote que recebera minutos antes.

\- Calem essas bocas, parem de briga!! Vão chamar atenção dos ceifadores!! - a balbúrdia dos sobreviventes mascarou o movimento rápido da abertura do caixote com mágica, e os passos apressados de uma criança de olhos aterrorizados correr em direção a parte mais pútrida, onde o jazigo aberto estava sem proteção.

\- Abominações sem rosto estão passando pela barricada antes da entrada, capitão! - gritou o vigia no telhado. O som de espadas, escudos e brados de luta ecoava agora no beco. Kal-Oher chegava atrás do Capitão e preparava seu melhor feitiço de proteção. Cássia tentava empurrar as pessoas para dentro da biblioteca até ouvirem os gritos desesperados de quem estava na entrada principal.

\- Homens... Está na hora de cumprir nossa missão!! - os guardas de dentro do beco fizeram a formação de combate ofensiva, sacando espadas e armas corpo a corpo. Os arqueiros disfarçados nos telhados desceram igualmente.

\- Oh Haile, você deixou alguém roubar o pacote de Xul debaixo das suas fuças?! - exclamou Kal-Oher olhando com assombro o caixote danificado aos pés do capitão.

\- O quê??? Oh mas que mer...

* * *

Seguir os ecos do chão, seguir os ecos dos túneis, seguir os passos metros abaixo de si... Um pé atrás do outro, um pé atrás do outro, apertar o poder na mão, o poder na mão, não olhar para trás, não olhar para os lados, seguir os ecos do chão.

Como uma canção macabra, algo dentro de sua mente infantil ia e voltava, como se estivesse naquele barco para Grovatis novamente, o balançar do mar do norte, as lufadas de água salgada, o ritmo incessante que a tempestade fazia com que o barco de exploradores jogasse para lá e para cá. A canção dizia para continuar seguindo, pular os obstáculos, adentrar em lugares imundos para se esconder, dar a volta entre os prédios para evitar aquelas criaturas asquerosas e frias. A voz na canção era parecida com a de uma matrona que gostava muito antes de voltar para Hésperia, ela era alta, forte, cicatrizes de batalha nos ombros, braços e mãos, usava tintura de guerra nos cabelos grisalhos, a chamavam de Cabelos de Fogo. Gostava muito dela, de suas histórias sobre anjos e demônios, criaturas fantásticas e o mundo Santuário. Gostava da voz dela que acalmava as crianças com medo da tempestade, gostava quando ela cantava para todos dormirem sem medos.

Os monstros não se aproximavam de Cabelos de Fogo, ela era a campeã dos bárbaros de Arreat. Ela destruíra inimigos tão poderosos que não ousavam dizer seus nomes novamente. Ela era a mais poderosa de todas. Adorava Cabelos de Fogo, mas não entendia porquê estava carregando um pacote pesado no braço direito e perambulando nas ruas perigosas sem um destino. Cabelos de fogo cantava agora para a criança subir pela calha de ferro da velha casa de Prim e jogar um pedaço de telha para o outro lado. 

Distração.

Precisava disso.

Muitos deles no...

O pulo que conseguiu dar entre o final da calha e uma mureta foi pura sorte. Jamais tinha conseguido se equilibrar tão bem nas pernas naquele jeito. Não chamou atenção alguma, as criaturas cercavam o beco pelos dois lados e algumas surgiam em portais conjurados no chão por uma criatura grotesca e com um longo cajado. Estava tudo certo, era só seguir escondida, em frente, rumo ao portão do cemitério.

A canção estava ficando baixa, como se a voz estivesse sufocada em algum barril bem longe.

O que era a completa sensação de alívio e conforto, deu lugar a uma série de barulhos que uma criança não deveria jamais ouvir. Na parte detrás da [Travessa do Gideão](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Gideon%27s_Row), após a grande fonte, onde comprava frutas para as crianças mais novas e brincava de pique-pega com os mais velhos, ouvia as histórias dos feirantes e visitava regularmente a barraca da mulher Vecina, a nômade tão carinhosa que a tratava como uma criança normal. Não, não, não era a voz de Cabelos de Fogo, era da Mística, a Vecina. Era a voz dela sim! Mas tão longe!

O desespero foi tomando seu corpo trêmulo, o pacote quase escapando de sua guarda, os joelhos falhando em dar mas um passo. Estava no meio das escadarias para o pátio dos fundos, na direção do grande portão para o cemitério [Cravoespinho](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Briarthorn_Cemetery). Não podia atravessar aquele caminho nem quando eram dias normais. Ir ao cemitério era proibido para as crianças e para os pobres também. Seus olhos turvaram ao sentir o cheiro podre invadir suas narinas, de onde estava conseguia ter a visão do horror vindo dos céus, dezenas de corpos em diversas formas, muitos empilhados nos cantos da praça da fonte, uma gigantesca bolha de energia azulada pairando em cima da fonte e algo que a controlava, escondida pela intensidade daquela energia. Pisando devagar ao tentar voltar com os movimentos das pernas, esmagou o que parecia ser um braço pequeno. O sangue espirrou em seus sapatos, mostrando vermes e insetos oportunistas que se alimentavam da carne morta, naquele cenário de caos, tudo veio em uma única sensação: pânico.

Seu grito não foi ouvido, pois uma magia silenciadora a colocou pregada na parede que seguia as escadas. Por pouco não fora atingida por uma flecha maligna. Logo uma sucessão de explosões mágicas, gritos de guerra, berros de agonia se ergueu dando lugar a silhueta de um ser que ela nunca tinha visto, mesmo naqueles dois dias intensos de assalto e quarentena na cidade.

Eram o que chamavam de conjurador dos mortos, uma enorme figura angelical, mas de aparência tenebrosa, com longas asas que bruxuleavam em uma armadura escura. O capuz que delineava o que seria a cabeça estava vazio e uma voz saía dali, ameaçando quem começara a disputa na fonte.

\- Você chamou a Escuridão para si mesmo, mortal!!

* * *

\- Derrick, seu velho maluco!! Não ataque sem uma assistência!! - gritou Cássia lançando sua lança espectral no grupo de esqueletos que vinha na direção de seu companheiro de muitas batalhas.

\- Ah você! Ocupe esses miseráveis aí, sim? Tenho negócios a tratar! - ele cuspiu contra a bolha de energia, um ritual estava a ser feito, pronto para eclodir a qualquer momento. Se aquilo que estava pensando se realizasse, não sobraria mais sobreviventes nenhum. O massacre seria final, ninguém para contar as histórias sobre o domínio de Malthael sob os humanos de Hespéria, sobre a loucura dos anjos em se aliarem a tal desejo macabro, não haveria mais chance alguma de descobrir onde a maldita Morte estava. Seu objetivo de vida viraria pó com uma única falha, por estar velho demais.

O tilintar de armadura chamou atenção de alguns inimigos e logo uma nova explosão contundente abriu um círculo dourado no pátio ensaguentado.

\- Por que não chamam quando a brincadeira tá ficando séria?! - um borrão vindo dos telhados derrubava inimigos ali empoleirados, uma revoada de corvos grasnou indignada ao ser expulsa. [Lyndon, o vigarista](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Lyndon) pousou graciosamente com sua besta de flechas explosivas no gatilho.

\- Kormac, o templário se apresentando para a incursão! - anunciou o templário atingindo cadáveres reanimados com seu pesado escudo. A cada golpe, a luz se fazia presente no local tão escuro.

\- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?! - gritou Derrick, preparando seus punhos para conter as consequências da magia das trevas que [Drygha](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Drygha) iria lançar contra o grupo.

\- Cê acha que a gente ia perder a festa?! Tá caduco, velhote?! - a arcanista Jia-hai trouxe as magias mais atordoantes possíveis para impedir que os reanimados atacassem o grupo corpo-a-corpo. Cássia saía na investida com Kormac, derrubando inimigos maiores.

\- Seus merdinhas imprestáveis, energúmenos de uma figa, estão estragando a minha...!!! - vociferou o necromante com lágrimas nos olhos, a dor estava insuportável em manter o controle sobre a criança invisível dos inimigos lá na parede na escadaria, o de detectar onde estava sua amada e de entrar nos domínios da Morte temporal para descobrir como aquele ritual estava sendo canalizado.

\- Agradecemos as palavras de encorajamento, Malvado, mas a vida não tá fácil nessas quebrada não! - Lyndon escapou de um golpe de foice de Drygha, que atingiu o escudo de Kormac em cheio. O templário foi obrigado a jogar o aparelho no chão e correr na direção oposta, tinha sido enfeitiçado com a terrível voz da senhora da morte. - Cássia segura o boi! Ele vai nos derrubar assim!!

\- Deixa comigo! - respondeu Jia-hai imediatamente, lançando um feitiço restaurador de mentes no templário, ele havia colidido com uma das cercas de concreto que separava a praça dos edifícios. - Grandão, temos uma luta pra esse lado, tudo bem aí? - o templário apenas levantou a mão.

\- Você chamou a Escuridão para si mesmo, mortal!! - anunciou Drygha, se aproximando ferozmente de Derrick, e com sua foice revoando em círculos, por pouco não o decapitou. Alguém havia o tirado da mira ao dar uma rasteira.

\- Necromante! Foco! - disse Capitão Haile vindo com dois de seus melhores guardas, um deles carregava no peito o tabardo da Igreja de Zakarum.

\- Preciso... de tempo... - arquejou o necromante, abrindo sua mão dilacerada para tocar a orbe de energia. O grupo de heróis lutava contra Drygha com todas as forças. O ex-paladino de Zakarum, Danrriel, se aproximou do velho pai e o manteve em pé para realizar o feitiço. - Fique longe, seu pestinha. Isso vai te machucar.

\- Suas ordens não irão me tirar do lugar, teimoso. - o necromante o puxou pelo colarinho da armadura cinzenta maltratada do único filho.

\- Nas escadarias... Vá! Agora! - o ex-paladino apurou os olhos treinados e constatou com surpresa a movimentação trêmula de uma criança indo em direção a uma pilha de corpos. Não hesitou e largou o pai para salvar a criança. Não antes de perceber que Drygha estava indo naquela mesma direção.

* * *

A senhora da morte tinha um belo rosto, bonito de se olhar. A armadura tão reluzente e imaculada, as asas tão longas e de penas douradas, como veludo em suas mãos. A voz mudara, para algo que não conhecia, algo maternal. Como alguém que você deve obedecer porque é o certo a fazer. Não sentiu seu braço esquerdo sendo rasgado pela lâmina da ceifadora e sua mão decepada. O pedaço de vidro que estava ali foi encontrado pela ceifadora.

\- Então era isso que escondia de mim, [nefalem](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/The_Nephalem)? - a ceifadora sussurrou para a criança, leve em suas asas translúcidas, enfeitiçada em um outro mundo que apenas os anjos poderiam oferecer aos mortais. - O pequeno fruto proibido dos demônios? Venha, chegue mais perto... Deixe-me ver sua verdadeira...

Toda a admiração tomou lugar a uma explosão de fumaça, fedor e podridão. A dor lacerante no braço fez a criança vergar as costas e cair nos degraus das escadas em um grito horroroso, acima da batalha que estava sendo travada há poucos metros. Um escudo enorme com ranhuras de muitas brigas, pendendo dois crânios de aves em cada lado atingiu a criatura que estava segurando seu rosto com ferocidade.

\- Deixe-a em paz, maldita ceifadora!! - urrou o guerreiro que se colocava a frente entre as duas criaturas antagonistas. A criança rolou alguns degraus abaixo, rosto queimando de dor, braço em espasmos que nunca sentira antes, sentiu o gosto do sangue, da poeira, da lama e da Morte.

\- Jamais interrompa a Senhora da Morte, humano miserável! - a criatura alada se lançou contra o guerreiro de Zakarun, atingindo o escudo em cheio e fazendo com que sangue, ossos e pedaços de ferro do escudo e armadura voassem por metros. O guerreiro gorgolejou seus últimos suspiros e levantando sua maça estrela, uma magia potente e de força divina iluminou o canto do campo de batalha, chamando atenção dos combatentes.

\- Danrriel, seu tolo!! - gritou o pai Derreck indo em direção ao filho, esquecendo completamente da finalização do ritual. A criança recebeu o impacto do golpe final do ex-paladino sendo arrastada na pilha de ossos quebrados e dando de cara em uma pilha de mortos em decomposição. Não chorava, não produzia som algum, apenas o ranger de dentes que o Mestre Necromante tanto conhecia em seus aliados: a vingança despertara no coração puro, corroendo qualquer vestígio de inocência.

\- Por [Santuário](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Sanctuary)!! - gritou Danrriel se atirando contra a criatura nefasta e trazendo a maça estrela em direção ao seu crânio, esfacelando todo o espectro de Drygha em uma explosão de magia arcana.

O campo de batalha ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se o golpe certeiro e poderoso do ex-paladino tivesse parado o tempo. A criança viu nitidamente com um dos olhos ensanguentados o que esses segundos em lentidão traziam para a realidade. Dezenas de espíritos agonizantes fugiam da luz cegante e divina da maça do ex-paladino, agarrando-se em qualquer coisa, inclusive a ela, puxando suas vestes sujas, tateando seus ossos, clamando por piedade em seu nome. Um dos espectros mais horripilantes tinha o rosto de seu pai, furioso e dentes maiores que a boca, ele gritava algo, furioso, imperioso, olhos tomados por uma cor alaranjada, as mãos dele arranhando seus pés. Por segundos pensou que estava sendo arrastada para os Infernos que todos falavam e temiam, junto com aquelas almas amaldiçoadas pela ceifadora, o anjo disfarçado que a tocou com as pontas dos dedos, marcando seu crânio com feridas e retirando seu olho esquerdo sem ela perceber.

Um par de braços a alcançou com força e a arrastou para trás de uma mureta, cobrindo seu rosto com uma mão de dedos roliços e cheio de anéis. Teve seu corpo girado para trás e ter um adulto a prensando bem em um abraço desajeitado e trêmulo.

\- Pelos espíritos, minha criança, não olhe! Não olhe! Feche os olhos e concentre-se na voz da velha Míriam... Não olhe!! - a voz feminina da vecina Míriam a surpreendeu. Estava estática no lugar, sendo abraçada tão carinhosamente, mas logo seu corpo foi sucumbindo as dores que foi alvo minutos atrás. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar... Derrick, seu irresponsável!! Deixar uma criança fazer o seu trabalho sujo??? - a voz da mulher fez a criança se afastar bruscamente, foi quando todos perceberam a gravidade das feridas e o desfecho do confronto. A imensa orbe de poder maligno se dissipou quando Drygha se desfez nesse plano existencial, voltando a sua essência no Paraíso corrompido de [Malthael](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Malthael).

\- Seu tolo! Por que fez isso?! - o mestre Necromante se ajoelhou nos degraus, perto do filho com o torso dilacerado, segurando o resto de vida que tinha, um sorriso vitorioso por debaixo de tanta sujeira. - O que vou fazer agora sem você, seu idiota?! - o filho puxou o pai para perto de si e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

\- Preciso de ajuda aqui!! Socorro!! Uma criança ferida!! - gritou Míriam chamando atenção para o grupo. Os inimigos restantes ao comando da ceifadora também evaporaram após sua morte definitiva, poucos corpos cambaleantes vagavam ali, sendo atingidos pelos combatentes humanos e retirados do caminho para a força-tarefa resgatar os feridos.

* * *

O caldeirão fumegava devagar, o aroma inebriante de vinho tinto fervendo com especiarias.

O fogo que bruxuleava debaixo do utensílio de ferro era laranja vivo, algo que chamou atenção de Daehir no mesmo instante. A pessoa sentada perto do fogo tremia de frio pela umidade que o [Enclave dos Sobreviventes](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/The_Survivors%27_Enclave) tinha, mas foi confortada com um grosso cobertor feito de retalhos de lã, e outros tecidos emaranhados. A Vecina tomou a colher de pau do apoio na alça do caldeirão no centro do pequeno espaço onde ela se alojara e mexeu a beberagem com cuidado.

Daehir também percebera nisso, Míriam era cuidadosa com tudo que fazia. Com as coisas que encantava, com os conselhos que dava ao "Escolhido", com a comida que fazia para dar aos sobreviventes de Hespéria.

\- Você observa demais em seu silêncio. Guardar as coisas para si nunca fez bem a ninguém... - disse a mística colocando uma boa porção de vinho quente em uma caneca de madeira para a adolescente. Antes que a caneca chegasse as mãos trêmulas, uma grossa mão coberta com luva negra entalhada de pequenos ossos tomou a frente.

\- Peço encarecidamente, novamente, caríssima Vecina: sem álcool para as crianças. - comentou gravemente o necromante Derrick, antigo aprendiz de [Ordan](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Master_Necromancer_Ordan), o mestre da Necrópole morto em batalha contra os anjos meses atrás.

\- Não sou criança. - respondeu secamente a pessoa puxando mais do cobertor para si.

\- Não pedi sua opinião, pelo que me recordo. - respondeu ele tomando o vinho quente em um gole só. Logo seu corpo tremelicou com a sensação quente que o acometeu. - O que você colocou nessa bebida, vecina? - a mística sorriu desdenhosamente para ele e ofereceu outra porção de vinho para a adolescente. O necromante ia protestar, mas foi tomado de surpresa por mais outro tremelique.

\- Eu diria qual é o segredo, mas você não iria gostar. - Daehir recusou o cálice ofertado em sua direção. - Não se preocupe, meu docinho, é remédio dos bons. Para sua dor diminuir. - colocando a caneca não mão direita da adolescente.

\- Dor, que dor? - tossiu fortemente Derrick soltando alguns vapores coloridos de suas narinas e boca. - Mas que maldição...?! Mulher, explique-se?!

\- Para um sacerdote de Rathma, você é terrivelmente estúpido Derrick. Não se meta no tratamento da mística Míriam com quem a ajudou no beco do Gideão. - E forçando um pouco a mão na caneca para que Daehir tomasse a beberagem, ela ajeitou o cobertor no corpo curvado de sua salvadora.

\- Fui eu que a salvei daquele beco, lembra? - respondeu o necromante tomando grandes goladas de água que estava em um jarro enorme ali perto.

\- Não, você usou a "criança" aqui para atrair a atenção do monstro, enquanto estava tentando fazer o que era de sua obrigação. - respondeu a mulher de vestes coloridas e cheia de adornos. Mesmo após o confronto na Travessa do Gideão, ela conservara o bom humor e a vitalidade de sempre.

\- Ora, ora, ora, mais outra discussão sobre quem salvou quem? Porque por experiência sabemos quem foi que a salvou de um destino cruel... - intrometeu-se o vigarista Lyndon dando tapinhas na pança pós-janta e verificando o caldeirão cheiroso. - Hmmmmm essência de lorna... É um intensivão de cura, cara Míriam? - Lyndon olhou para a adolescente encolhida com pena.

\- Diga para esse... nefalem... - apontando para o necromante recuperando o fôlego e estalando as costas devido ao esforço de respirar nos últimos segundos. - Para parar de subestimar a juventude. Meu bem, você não irá melhorar se não tomar do cálice, sim? - disse ela para Daehircom um carinho especial. - Não ousaria em te fazer mal, pois o seu coração que me resgatou daquele tormento. Tome, vá aos poucos... Não será como esse bobão intolerante aqui... - Derrick jogou os braços para cima, a mão esquerda atrofiada chamou atenção de Daehir, que se encolheu ainda mais no cobertor, escondendo o braço decepado.

\- Intolerante?! Eu sou a pessoa mais tolerante que vocês já encontraram!

\- Mentira tem perna curta! - exclamou [Lorath, o Horadrinn](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Lorath_Nahr) que passava ali naquele instante, ao seu lado estava [Tyrael, o arcanjo da Sabedoria](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Tyrael), em sua forma humana e humilde.

\- Tolerante, ah tá! Vai nessa! - exclamou de longe [Haedrig o ferreiro](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Haedrig_Eamon) debruçado em sua bigorna examinando o material de um escudo quebrado.

\- Não é correto mentir para as pessoas Derrick, o Profeta nos ensinou a manter nossas palavras tão cristalinas com a Verdade para não cairmos na tentação do inimigo... - opinou Irina, a feiticeira Vizjerei. Kormac, o templário concordou veemente. Derrick grunhiu em desaprovação e com um olhar severo para a pessoa doentia perto do fogo, ditou:

\- Não terminamos essa discussão, "nefalem"... - e com passos pesados foi para o outro lado do Enclave, sentou-se na mureta perto de seu baú de recompensas e tirou um tomo grosso e amarelado de uma pilha de outros livros.

\- Não dê ouvidos ao exclusivista. - Lyndon disse colocando um pequeno pacote feito com folhas grossas de alguma árvore frutífera perto da mão de Daehir.

\- O resmungão perdeu o filho único, Lyndon... Tenha paciência... - pediu Míriam verificando um pote de conservas e tirou alguns vegetais ali refogados. - Você come carne, minha criança? - perguntou ela e Daehir estranhou a pergunta de imediato. - Não tenho esse hábito, mas posso acrescentar um pouco de carne seca na sopa que farei, o que acha?

\- A... a... e-eu... - a mística acrescentou o naco de carne no tacho de ferro que seria usado para a sopa, sorriu para Daehir e acenou para a caneca ainda em sua mão. A adolescente tomou um gole e quase espirrou parte do conteúdo ao chão. Tossiu com vontade e vapores coloridos escaparam de suas narinas.

\- Intensivão de cura é algo muito bacana de se ver, não acha? Ruim pra quem se toma, é claro! - riu-se Lyndon sentando ao lado da sobrevivente. - Derrick é um resmungão, mas não é um sobrevivente como nós dois... Somos fortes porque sabemos como ultrapassar essas noções bobas de perigo e preocupações... - concluiu dando uma piscadela quando viu que Daehir deixou a caneca perto do pé e abriu desajeitadamente o pacotinho com a mão direita e os dentes, eram tâmaras de Caldeum, conservadas pelas folhas. - Esse é nosso segredo, hein? - o rosto da adolescente abriu em um sorriso genuíno, um que Míriam notou na hora.

\- Ag-ag-agradeço muito senhor Ly-ly-lyndon... - a tremedeira da pessoa ainda persistia.

\- Quando decidir sair em aventuras, não se esqueça de mim! - pegando a caneca de madeira e colocando mais um pouco do conteúdo para a pessoa beber. Daehir mastigava devagar as tâmaras suculentas e macias, o açúcar contrastando com o pouco amargor do tempo guardado, aliviando a dor de cabeça que sentia desde que acordara depois de 14 dias em profundo sono. - Sou um ótimo guerreiro e um belo amuleto da sorte!

\- Lyndon, o que falei sobre mentir para...? - Irina iria começar a falar, mas o vigarista levantou os braços em rendição.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, um pequeno amuleto da sorte... Apenas... Oras! Eu sempre divido meus espólios com vocês, não?!

\- Porque Derrick te ameaça a fazer! Se não, nem isso! - reclamou Kormac.

\- E você que ainda não bebeu toda a poção...? - perguntou Míriam verificando a temperatura na testa suada da pessoa. Com uma checada discreta, verificou se a órbita vazia do olho esquerdo de Daehir estava cicatrizada, faltava pouco para o tecido machucado parar de infeccionar.

\- É uma poção? - perguntou a mais nova em um sussurro, olhando para a caneca de volta a sua mão, o pacote de tâmaras em seu colo.

\- É um coquetel. Um belo e gostoso coquetel... Pense em coisas boas quando engolir... - Daehir olhou para a caneca com o vinho quente, apesar do primeiro gole fazer com que quase vomitasse seus pulmões para fora, o cheiro desta vez estava irresistível, o calor que emanava do copo aquecia sua mão gelada, a dor no braço esquerdo entorpecida pela pasta de ervas aplicada em unguento horas antes. Pegou coragem após trocar um olhar atento com a vecina, bebeu devagar, respirando pausadamente ao sentir o poder de cura adentrar seus órgãos e ossos lentamente, seu olho direito pestanejou várias vezes ao ponto de lacrimejar, era o cansaço finalmente vencendo a batalha que mantinha há dias após sair do sono amaldiçoado que o [necromante Mehtan](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Mehtan_the_Necromancer) dissera que teria que se submeter. Não sentiu o corpo amolecer e tombar de lado, confortável no cobertor felpudo.


	2. Chapter 2

_ (Semanas antes) _

\- Oh você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, não? Sou eu, [Abd al-Hazir](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Abd_al-Hazir)! Historiador, pesquisador, trovador, contista, escriba e aventureiro! - A expressão sem emoção de Sien Palas, [Amazona](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Amazon) de [Skovos](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Skovos_Isles), não fez o homem cativo se abalar em sua empolgação em se apresentar. - Com tantos títulos assim, fica difícil de esquecer não é, aventureiras? - a líder do grupo de aventureiras "Rastejantes" apenas cruzou os braços e deixou bem claro a sua insatisfação.

\- A hora não poderia ser a pior... - comentou a companheira de viagem de Sien, a [bruxa-doutora](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor) Zunimyi, investigando a bolsa de couro cheia de espólios da última incursão em [Sescheron](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Sescheron). Alguns guardas seguravam um homem bravio e de grande estatura que gritava:

\- Maldito almofadinha! O que você fez com o meu dinheiro?!

\- Acalme-se homem! Venho em nome do Conhecimento e Dele apenas! Vamos lá... Não quero confusão! - pediu o historiador indo de encontro ao homem transtornado. - Seu dinheiro foi saqueado, assim como minha dignidade! E meu guia, pobre Orloff, também extirpado dessa vida que tinha! Acalme-se e me diga: quanto lhe devo? - [Nek, o brigão](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Nek_the_Brawler) piscou várias vezes e tentou desferir um golpe com o punho esquerdo, mas Sien Palas o impediu com apenas um olhar. - E se não fossem graciosas viajantes, aventureiras, como elas, jamais estaria aqui para narrar tal acontecimento! O mundo sentiria falta de meus relatos, vejam só...

\- Seu charlatão! Eu o financiei para pegar [o artefato](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Kanai%27s_Cube) e você fica meses sem dar notícias para isso?! Fracassado de uma figa!

\- Okay Nek, entendemos a sua preocupação com seu... investimento... - disse Sien um pouco mais alto para todos ali ouvirem. A briga chamava atenção dos habitantes temporários do Enclave dos Sobreviventes, um pequeno espaço perto da [Igreja de Zakarum](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Zakarum_Cathedral), no alto de Hespéria, os Reinos do Oeste. - Eu também iria moer o desgraçado com meus punhos se ele não tivesse algo interessante a relatar... - ela adicionou apenas para o bárbaro ouvir. Ele assentiu, corrigindo a postura ameaçadora e se livrou da proteção dos guardas. - Historiador, há uma pessoa que deva conhecer: [Diadra](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Diadra_the_Scholar), a estudiosa, ali perto da estátua. Sei que ela irá ficar feliz em ajudá-lo a...

\- Diadra, a estudiosa?! Quanta honra!! - gritou Abd al-Hazir em euforia, passando pelo gigante bárbaro sem se preocupar com alguma retaliação. - Falarei com ela imediatamente! Muitos relatos! Muitas descobertas! Dê-me pena e nanquim! Onde estão os pergaminhos?!

\- Ele é um homem muito empenhado em sua missão... - comentou Irina, a feiticeira Vizjerei comendo um maçã com certa vagarosidade. Sien apenas balançou a cabeça e indicou a fogueira perto da carroça de Miriam Jahzia, a Vecina mística que tinha grandes poderes de encantar armaduras e armamentos. - Sinto-me drenada, irei me deitar, miladies... - disse a jovem Irina indo para sua tenda, atrás da grande carroça enfeitada de Míriam. - Avisem-me se algo estiver acontecendo?

\- Obviamente, Irina. - disse Sien descansando suas armas ao chão e dando um sorriso bondoso para a mulher mais velha, preparando um caldeirão de beberagem temperada. - Descanse e reponha suas energias... Algo me diz que amanhã precisaremos dela...

\- O descanso nunca vem aos perversos, cara Askari? - perguntou Miriam tocando a testa de Zunimyi com carinho, a bruxa-doutora aceitou o cumprimento com uma expressão animada. - Muitos tesouros encontrados, então?

\- Mais do que imaginávamos. - disse a bruxa admirando uma pequena gema esverdeada com certo interesse. - O que poderia fazer com essa pequenina, Vecina?

\- Não sei quanto o que posso fazer, mas [Shen](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Covetous_Shen) ali sabe muito bem como lapidar uma joia para te proteger dos males...

\- Não quero uma joia! Quero um belo ornamento encrustado em meu mojo... - disse a bruxa-doutora levantando o jarro encantado de mojo, cheio de olhos pequeninos de diversas cores flutuando em líquido amarelado. - Olha só essas belezinhas com uma bela esmeralda reluzente...? Não é, meus amores? - os olhos piscaram ao mesmo tempo e fitaram a bruxa. - Vocês não merecem um chamego? - Sien se deixou cair sentada em um banquinho feito com uma tora de madeira velha, e soltou um suspiro alto.

\- Desistiu do gato empalhado? - perguntou Sien estalando as costas sonoramente.

\- O gato empalhado é lendário e poderoso! Jamais fale do [gato empalhado em vão](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Henri%27s_Perquisition)!

\- Que gato empalhado é esse? Pobre animal! - Zunimyi abanou as mãos para Miriam que estava escandalizada.

\- É apenas uma piada boba que a amazona tem para minha pessoa. Imagine! Eu, portando um felino ressecado! Que disparate...

\- Meus pés estão me matando... - Sien disse em um tom choroso, afrouxando algumas amarras da bota esquerda

\- Você deveria reconsiderar o uso dessas botas, amazona... Podem ser úteis para intimidar, mas não para caçar. - disse Zunimyi desprendendo seus cabelos longos de tranças dreads com muitos adornos.

\- Irei pensar no teu caso... - foi a resposta de Sien aceitando a caneca de latão quente que Miriam passou para ela sem falar nada. O líquido desceu por sua garganta de forma certeira, com teor alcoólico acima do esperado, mas de delicioso sabor.

\- Arrá, Vecina! Caprichando na bebida? - foi a vez de Zunimyi aceitar o copo vindo de Sien e dar um belo gole. - _Uhta_! Assim ninguém vai estar inteiro amanhã de manhã...

\- É apenas um elixir... - explicou a mística, tirando duas cobertas felpudas debaixo de um compartimento em sua carroça. - Hoje fará frio, meus ossos dizem isso. Fiquem aquecidas aqui, descansem. Não quero que minhas protetoras saiam por aí defendendo os mais fracos em péssimas condições...

\- Grata pelo zelo, Vecina! Que os espíritos te protejam...

\---xxx---

O sono de Sien Palas foi nada calmo, os pesadelos estavam ficando cada vez mais corriqueiros, com aparições mais recorrentes de suas irmãs em Skovos e a desaprovação de sua mãe por não retornar a terra natal depois de meses de exploração. Um dos sonhos que tinha - coincidentemente sempre após passar por situações de vida e morte - era de estar em pé na frente de uma lápide de mármore escuro e opaco, inscrições em outra língua cobrindo o tampo, grama fresca e molhada sob seus pés descalços. Usava a vestimenta imaculada e cerimonial da Casta Oráculo e em uma de suas mãos um mecanismo intricado e de ferro leve, deixando ruídos escaparem de tanto em tanto. Sentia a vontade de gritar quando se via nesse sonho em particular, mesmo já sabendo do desfecho nada normal. Do tampo da lápide, uma mão descarnada e de ossos estranhos saía, arranhando a terra lamacenta e fazendo escapar pequenas serpentes sem pele e escamas, apenas em ossos e órgãos. Preparou alguma forma para lutar contra a criatura nefasta, mas sua mão queimou com o mecanismo bizarro, deixo-o cair e por alguma urgência quis reavê-lo antes que aquela mão descarnada ali o fizesse.

" _\- Por obséquio, Askari respeitável, poderias devolver meu braço?_ " - uma voz rouca e tumular disse ao pé do ouvido, Sien acordou em um pulo desajeitado em seu sono, segurando seu par de adagas e uma lágrima teimosa escapando pelo rosto. Não conseguia decifrar esse sonho em especial. Já faziam algumas semanas que via a mesma cena, mas nada que se aproximasse de suas andanças na vida acordada. Talvez as andanças estivessem afetando sua sanidade, talvez os labores de defender Hespéria após o ataque dos ceifadores de Malthael estivesse realmente corroendo algo de precioso em sua mente. Talvez esse fosse o preço a pagar.

Ainda agarrada em suas adagas, ficou de olhos fechados em sua tenda, ouvindo ao redor, colocando ordem seus pensamentos assustados e acalmando seus nervos já aflorados pela última incursão lá embaixo na cidade.

\---xxx---

\- E aí, hahahaha, aí ele disse: " _Então você fica aqui na jaula, enquanto eu tento convencer eles a não te estripar!_ " hahahahahahaha!! - o grupo de sobreviventes que ainda estava acordado na madrugada no Enclave dos Sobreviventes caiu na risada com mais uma das histórias vivenciadas por Abd al-Hazir. - Eu sei, não é uma das melhores para me vangloriar, mais é outro infortúnio que me meti pela curiosidade sobre esse "culto" que estão dizendo que está surgindo no norte de Hespéria. Eu não acreditaria que haveria um se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos os sacrifícios humanos, os rituais macabros, os cânticos horríveis. Pobre de meu captor-quase-amigo, morreu tentando me proteger nas ruínas de Sescheron...

\- O que você fez, historiador Hazir?

\- O que fiz? Corri o mais rápido para o portal. As miladies graciosas em seus modos, mas destemidas em sua luta me tiraram do cativeiro e mataram aquelas criaturas odiosas. Todo o crédito para elas, companheiros! Vamos beber em saudação a tão nobres aventureiras!

\- Abram os portões! Abram esses malditos portões!! - ouviram um grito e comoção de soldados no portão para o planalto de Hespéria, onde muitas famílias viviam antes do cerco.

\- Quem vem lá? Identifique-se!!

\- Oras, seus tolos, abram logo esse portão, eu explodo suas caveiras!!

\- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo...? - comentou um dos sobreviventes, Victor, o vendedor. Lyndon, o vigarista apareceu no meio do pequeno agrupamento na praça e sem hesitar foi até o portão, guardas do General Torion o interpelaram.

\- Aquele é Derrick, o Malvado, seus cegos! Ele está mantendo aqueles desgraçados longe daqui!

\- Lyndon, seu safado! - exclamou o necromante aparecendo no portão, rosto ensanguentado e respiração acelerada. - Abram essa coisa, seus idiotas!!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Tyrael, o guardião de Santuário, empunhando sua espada com mais firmeza, atrás dele estava Lorath Nahr, Hodrarrim da nova geração de protetores da Humanidade. - Derrick...? Você está...?

\- Vivo e galopante, arcanjo. Agora diga aos seus soldadinhos para deixar-me entrar? Eu, Mehtan estamos com um probleminha a ser resolvido.

\- Abram os portões, caros guardas. Conheço o clemente, ele é nefalem Derrick de Kejistão, mui amigo de estudiosos de Hespéria, aliado contra os ceifadores.

\- Da onde veio esse sangue todo?! - perguntou Lyndon correndo para o antigo contratante, mas seu sincero amigo, Derrick. - Espero que não seu!

\- Vamos, me ajude aqui, molengas... - o necromante em estado deplorável apontou para um fardo enrolado em um saco de tecido grosso e empoeirado, em uma parte havia uma mancha de sangue escura. Puxando o fardo estava Mehtan, mestre necromante dos Sacerdotes de Rathma, alojado em Hespéria há poucos meses e que tentava em vão exterminar a ameaça dos ceifadores de Malthael.

\- Curandeiro!! Curandeiro!! - gritou Lyndon desesperado - Por favor não... De novo não...

\- Vá até Irmão Anselm!! - disse Tyrael com gravidade para Lorath - Acorde-o, vá, vá! Pelos céus, o que aconteceu com essa criança? - o fardo foi colocado perto da fogueira principal do acampamento, Mehtan abriu o tecido com cuidado e verificou a pulsação no pescoço pálido e sujo de fuligem, sangue e terra de alguém que estava desfalecido no embrulho.

\- Temos pouco tempo! Estou conservando a alma da aprendiz na fina camada entre os mundos.

\- _[Kareeb](https://diablo.fandom.com/wiki/Umbaru#cite_note-Doubtwalker-4)_!! - chiou Zunimyi que estava vendo a cena acontecer, enrolada em dois cobertores e trazendo seu mojo para perto do peito. - Malditos necromantes... - comentou para si, mas recebeu o olhar severo de Derrick. Logo todos do Enclave estavam em volta da fogueira, tentando compreender o que acontecia. Irmão Anselm chegou correndo, com uma caixa de tamanho considerável nas mãos.

\- Vamos, dê-me passagem e espaço! Oh pelos espíritos, o quê...?

\- Sem explicações agora, medidas protetivas sim. - falou Derrick apertando a fronte da pessoa no embrulho, faltava-lhe um braço e seu rosto estava rasgado perto do olho esquerdo. - Mehtan, libere a essência, sim?

\- Mestre Derrick...

\- Faça-o, ela precisa voltar a esse mundo.

\- _Eeck_ , filho de Rathma. Deixe-me ajudar na passagem. - interrompeu Zunimyi, ela preparava em volta do embrulho desenhos que fazia com a ponta do pé descalço. Salpicou algo de dentro de seu bolso interno do vestido rasgado que respingou no rosto da pessoa machucada. - Magia poderosa habita em suas veias, ela não irá aguentar ficar na Mortalha por muito tempo.

\- Essa criatura teimosa é forte... Eu sei disso... Vamos, você nunca nos decepcionou... - Lyndon se abaixou perto do corpo. Ninguém nunca vira o vigarista se importar com alguém assim.

\- Deixe-me ver a gravidade... Para trás! - pediu Irmão Anselm, ele abriu a caixa de poções curativas e com rapidez rasgou a camiseta da pessoa, perto do ombro parcialmente mutilado. Aplicou os unguentos nas feridas e com cuidado verificou o crânio da pessoa. - Prezados, não sei se isso está a altura de meus cuidados...

\- Droga, Malvado! O que você fez com o meu amuleto de sorte?! - gritou Lyndon no rosto do necromante, Derrick tremeu os ombros em um breve momento de fraqueza e fitou Tyrael que olhava a pessoa no chão.

\- Uma senhora da morte arrancou-lhe o braço. Feriu de modo que não pudemos conter. Fomos cercados na Travessa do Gideão, mais sobreviventes virão em breve, estão nas galerias. - informou a Lorath que correu para avisar os guardas sobre os bueiros.

\- Você trouxe um ferido por um ceifador pra cá?! Você está maluco?? - Kormac, o templário esganiçou avançando em direção a Derrick, Mehtan se colocou a frente.

\- Não temos tempo para...! - um grito estridente foi ouvido, mas não da pessoa ferida e sim da bruxa-doutora.

\- Deixe dois espíritos onde está!! Deixem eles lá!! - logo o poder curativo de Anselm aliado ao encantamento de Zunimyi tiveram uma reação, o olho da pessoa no embrulho abriu arregalado, revelando outro sem órbita ocular e um gemido de dor ruidoso, seguido por tosse forte e sangrenta. - Dois-espíritos não quer voltar!! Dois-espíritos quer ficar!!

\- Quem diabos quer ficar?! - gritou Derrick no rosto de seu aprendiz - Volta aqui, criança malcriada!! Eu disse mil vezes para não tentar salvar os outros quando não se pode salvar a própria pele!!

\- Derrick , exigimos explicações! - ordenou Tyrael, fazendo com que todos o olhassem, para depois para o necromante. Um vozerio começou entre os sobreviventes, cada um falando mais alto que o outro. Lyndon empurrou Mehtan para o lado e com rudeza abriu o embrulho.

\- Vamos criaturinha... Acorde... Volte pra gente, meu amuleto da sorte... Temos muito o que descobrir e faturar em cima desses idiotas... Acorde... Por favor Mooni, não me deixa... Não faça isso com tua mãe... Bora, levanta, fala alguma coisa...?

\- _DEVOLVAM O MEU BRAÇO!!!!!!!!_ \- gritou a pessoa dando um pulo no lugar e se colocando sentada. Lyndon caiu sentado perto dela, mas a abraçou trêmulo.

\- Isso criaturinha, isso! Era isso que eu queria ver...!

\- Devolvam o meu braço...? - balbuciava a pessoa não mais sangrando pelas feridas, mas fraca nos movimentos. - Devolvam o meu braço... Por favor, devolvam o meu... - o tom de voz da aprendiz mudava a cada palavra. Derrick olhava para a cena com os dentes travados. Tyrael se ajoelhou perto da ferida e tocou-lhe o braço mutilado com cuidado.

\- Nefalem, está tudo bem. Você está a salvo... Consegue me ouvir? - a adolescente piscou algumas vezes como se quisesse não ver algo. Colocou a mão direita sob os olhos.  
\- Muita... luz... suas... asas... doem meus olhos... - ela murmurou se encolhendo em si, Lyndon verificando o seu olho vazio. - Por obséquio... poderiam devolver o meu braço? - perguntou a enferma visivelmente tentando tatear o chão com o braço que não mais existia. Alguém que estava nas tendas atrás da carroça de Miriam saiu das sombras e observava o que acontecia.

\- Derrick de Kejistão, amigo estimado: diga-me tudo que aconteceu na Travessa do Gideão. - intimou Tyrael.

\---

\- ... e Porto Real não é tão distante. Quando você estiver bem, iremos lá ver o túmulo de seu pai, pode ser? - a adolescente concordou pesarosamente, se encolhendo nas vestes maiores que ela, ofertadas por Lyndon, um grosso manto escuro e sem cor definida estava envolvido em si desde que chegara. O cheiro era diferente e ao mesmo tempo familiar. - Amanhã irei dar um pulo na cidade baixa, acho que consigo pegar uns suprimentos para nós, o que acha? Quer algo em especial? sei que irei encher meus bolsos de ouro e seja lá o que deixarem de valor para trás, mas... - o ladino sussurrou apenas para a pessoa ouvir - Mas tenho a obrigação de prover a minha única parente viva, não?

\- E-estou bem...

\- Talvez eu consiga um braço, o que acha? - ele brincou e ela riu cansada para o chão. - Era isso que estava esperando ouvir... Você rindo das minhas piadas ruins...

\- O que aconteceu com o grupo?

\- Não sei direito. A briga na Travessa foi feia. Tivemos que recuar, entrar em alguns atalhos, quebrar algumas paredes. Quase nem cheguei aqui! Vim pelos bueiros...

\- Não seria novidade, tio Lyn...

\- Oh oh oy! Agora quem está sendo piadista?! - o vigarista disse cutucando a pessoa nas costelas para fazer cócegas. Ela se encolheu em dor. - Oooops desculpe-me Mooni, não queria te machucar. Está tudo certo?

\- Estou em, tio... Apenas... me incomoda... - a pessoa disse, coçando o tecido acima do centro do peito. - Parece que... que há mais aqui do que...

\- Olha, eu não sei o que aqueles necromantes fizeram, mas você está aqui inteira. E isso que importa! Meu amuleto da sorte não escapou dos meus dedos!

\- Quero roupas do meu tamanho, se não for incômodo... - pediu a pessoa bruscamente em um tom de voz grave. Lyndon terminou de ajeitar sua aljava nas costas e verificar suas lâminas.

\- Então é isso! Saquear sem ser visto, roubar alguns suprimentos, arranjar um novo modelito para minha sobrinha adorada... - o vigarista chegou perto dela e fez carinho em seus cabelos escuros e ralos, recém cortados para que as ataduras e compressas com unguentos fossem colocadas em seu crânio. O olho vazio estava coberto, mas havia feridas nas bochechas e pescoço.

\- Tio Lyn...  
\- Siiiim?  
\- Eu não sou... não... sou... - o vigarista franziu a testa e se sentou de frente para o parente.  
\- Apenas me diga como posso te chamar e o que se sente mais confortável, e será sempre assim. - ele disse sinceramente, tirando algo do bolso do cinto. Colocou o par de dados na mão da pessoa.

\- O necromante me chamou de... de... Daehir...

\- É um bonito nome...

\- Não sei o que significa, mas me pareceu... mais... meu.

\- Daehir então?

\- Isso. - o vigarista se inclinou e beijou a bochecha fria da pessoa, pegou um dos dados e colocou no bolso.

\- Eu fico com um, você fica com outro. Vamos nos comunicando... - disse Lyndon levantando e quase trombando com Irina que chegava com uma bolsa de couro parecida com uma bexiga.

\- Onde você está indo?

\- Surrupiar coisas.

\- Hey! Isso é contra a lei! - exclamou Kormac que bateu o escudo de leve no ombro do colega de aventuras. - Irei com você para garantir que não vai fazer coisa errada por aí!

\- Você é um estraga-prazeres sabia? Não preciso de você! - Lyndon apontou o dedo para o rosto do templário. Irina sorriu levemente para a enferma e com cuidado colocou a bolsa de couro alojada no peitoral, cobrindo com os tecidos da roupa que usava e ajeitando o manto pesado.

\- As ruas estão cheias de monstros lá fora, não seria louco de sair na surdina para...

\- Tio Lyn, tâmaras? - disse a pessoa bruscamente, o vigarista sorriu largamente.

\- E quando você ficar bem, vamos para Lut Gholein. As melhores tâmaras do deserto, oh sim...! - saindo correndo para que Kormac não o acompanhasse de perto. Passaram pelos dois necromantes, Derrick e Mehtan, Irina terminava de ajeitar o manto.

\- Se doer, por favor me avise. Há magia muito antiga no liquido que está aquecendo a bexiga. Mestre Derrick disse de suas feridas internas...

\- Por que está me ajudando? - perguntou a pessoa em outro tom de voz.  
\- Uma alma antiga conhece a outra. Fique em paz, nefalem.

\---xxx--- 

\- Pelos céus, seu desmiolado! Para onde pensa que está indo?! - exclamou Kormac soltando toda sua força na mão da maça em um grupo de esqueletos reanimados. Lyndon se empoleirava em uma calha de um edifício, mirando bem para a figura horrenda de um serafim descarnado.

\- Devíamos ter chamado alguém pra ser o atacante dessa missão.

\- Eu sou o atacante dessa missão!

\- Não, você é o bebê chorão que não para de reclamar desde que... Oh merda!! - Lyndon foi derrubado por magia ofensiva que acertou o telhado e retirou a calha do lugar. Teve sua visão da rua obscurecida por uma barra de vestido verde musgo. - A quem devo a honra de... que bonitas pernas...

\- Corta o galanteio Lyndon, por que não avisou que sairia?! - a voz de Sien Palas ecoou na rua e uma de suas adagas [Eun-jang-do](https://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Eun-Jang-Do) voou em direção dos monstros que avançavam contra os dois combatentes.

\- Estava na pressa, cara donzela. Muita coisa para fazer, muito trabalho.  
\- Você estava roubando de casas até minutos atrás! - gritou Kormac levando um golpe no escudo, mas resistindo sem dar um passo atrás.  
\- Pegando emprestado! É um empréstimo! Um pequeno empréstimo! - a magia forte e densa de Zunimyi conjurou um poder vindo da terra, arrebatando os esqueletos reanimados com suas almas aprisionadas em um círculo que logo foram se dissipando e atacando outros inimigos em espectros em cor azul e roxa.

\- _Zuniiiiiii, por favor avisa antes_!!!!!!! - esganiçou Irina se encolhendo de pavor contra Kormac que a protegeu com o escudo.

\- E tem coragem de se gabar de ter mais de mil e quinhentos anos! Covardezinha! - a bruxa-doutora respondeu, limpando a rua infestada de monstros. Sien pegou Lyndon pelas vestes e o prensou contra a parede suja do edifício.  
\- Qual era o nosso trato vigarista?! - a voz de Sien fez o ladino tremer as pernas e tentar se esgueirar do agarro em seu pescoço.  
\- Sempre avisar quando sair...? - ele tentou, pedindo ajuda para Irina, mas a feiticeira estava trêmula e de olhos arregalados.  
\- Apenas sair QUANDO eu desse o comando para sair! - respondeu Sien imediatamente no rosto dele. - Essa cidade já sofreu demais com as perdas. E eu NÃO QUERO nenhum abutre de duas patas caminhando por aí, entendido?

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos conversar? - pediu Lyndon com voz esganiçada. - Troca de informações aqui, certo? Estamos todos no mesmo barco e bem, a situação não está tão boa quanto pensávamos?  
\- Do que você está falando vigarista? - perguntou Zunimyi curiosa com a conversa, o grupo ia para dentro de um prédio onde uma das janelas estava parcialmente quebrada e dando passagem para uma pessoa de cada vez.

\- Eu tenho bocas para sustentar, entende? - Lyndon desabafou quando todos estavam no centro do lugar, uma antiga loja de pergaminhos e mapas, revirada de cima abaixo. Sem corpos a mostra, mas com vestígios de violência nas paredes e no chão.

\- Deixa de bobagem Lyndon, você é um vigarista de carteirinha... - zombou Sien, mas percebeu no olhar diferente que o homem lhe dirigiu. Irina iluminou o grupo com a ponta de seu cajado em uma luz branca e de raio menor.

\- Eu tenho... coisas a resolver...

\- Se for para mentir, que seja com delicadeza e em detalhes.... - Sien respondeu brincando com a adaga na mão.

\- Preciso ir para os aquedutos. - Lyndon se mexia freneticamente nas prateleiras, pegando dois rolos de pergaminho e uma caixinha pequena contendo tinteiro e utensílios de escriba.  
\- Por que raios você iria lá? Sozinho?!  
\- Porque a única pessoa que pode entrar em contato com a minha tão estimada ex-amada cunhada está ainda lá e a minha sobrinha... quero dizer, a Mooni, não, Daehir, diacho, Daehir! É assim que ela, não, ele, ela, a pessoa quer ser chamada!  
\- Eu não tou entendendo nada... - murmurou Kormac tomando posição na janela para verificar se não estavam sendo seguidos.

\- Aquela pessoa que chegou na Enclave toda estrupiada? Minha única sobrinha, okay? Era um bebê lindo e rechonchudo quando veio até nós. E cresceu longe dessa bagunça que era nossa família. Deixamos ela, ele, Daehir!

\- Pelos deuses, homem, porque tanta aflição? - perguntou Sien confusa com a atitude ansiosa do vigarista.  
\- Kareeb seguidor de Rathma tem dois espíritos... - disse Zunimyi com o rosto contorcido por um sorriso estranho.

\- Minha sobrinha não é canibal! _Retire o que disse_! - Lyndon avançou, mas teve a mão de Sien apartando a discussão.

\- Zuni, por favor, sem dar apelidos para pessoas que não conhecemos bem...  
\- É isso que aqueles malditos adoradores de ossos são...

\- Era uma criança quando mostrou o que sabia fazer! - Lyndon andava para lá e para cá, pegando mapas e desenrolando pergaminhos para devolvê-los no lugar. - A avó de Rea, a velhota sabia como ensinar a criança o caminho certo. E ensinou! A pestinha mandava cartas pra gente todo mês, dizendo coisas maravilhosas da tal cidade dos sacerdotes de Rathma. Que estava aprendendo muitas coisas. Que iria voltar para ajudar os pais miseráveis e o tio vigarista, e voltou...

\- O que raios é "dois espíritos"? - perguntou Kormac sem entender nada. Zunimyi estapeou a própria testa e chiou uma palavra sem paciência.  
\- Há algumas pessoas que ahn... - Irina tentava gesticular uma resposta.  
\- Aquele trapo humano debaixo das cobertas da Miriam é nefalem? - desconversou Sien com uma pontada de descrença, mas sentindo seu coração palpitar na garganta.

\- Cara amazona, tão delicada nas palavras. O trapo humano tem nome! Daehir!  
\- Mas como era antes?  
\- Mooni, esse era o nome dela... dele... ah, vocês entenderam!  
\- Continuo não entendendo... - Kormac olhava para todos, Irina o beliscou de leve no braço.  
\- "Dois espíritos" quer dizer literalmente isso. - Irina explicou.  
\- Os povos das Florestas de Torajan chamam assim aqueles que contém dois "eus" dentro de si. - Zunimyi verificou para onde os olhos alojados dentro de seu mojo estavam atentos. Todos apontavam para o chão ali perto deles.  
\- Peraê, cê tá dizendo que tem duas almas dentro de Daehir?! - Lyndon esganiçou.  
\- Não, seu tolo, isso é impossível. - corrigiu Zunimyi mexendo em uma caixinha de utensílios de escriba. - Nosso povo chama de "dois espíritos" porque acreditamos que existam duas faces que as pessoas apresentam para os outros: às vezes é uma face mais afetiva, emotiva, cuidadosa, passiva. E outra violenta, dominadora, conquistadora, ativa.

\- Aaaaah mulher e homem? - Kormac perguntou em sua ignorância.  
\- Você sabe bem que a Ordem, além de comer os seus miolos com lavagem cerebral religiosa, também arruinou com as concepções de mundo de muitos povos, não é? - adicionou Lyndon.  
\- Para os bárbaros, essas pessoas... Elas são outras coisas... - disse Sien prestando atenção na troca de olhares que teve com a bruxa-doutora - Você não me respondeu, Lyndon. É nefalem ou não?  
\- Óbvio que é. Você acha que uma pessoa normal sobreviveria a um ataque de uma senhora da morte? Daehir sempre foi forte, aguentava de tudo, sem doenças, sem nariz escorrendo, feridas que curavam rápido. Pelos deuses! Sabia até de coisas que nós não sabíamos, sem ler nos livros!  
\- Servidores de Rathma, adoradores de ossos sabem muito bem como nossos corpos funcionam. E quando não funcionam. - Zunimyi disse passando por Lyndon e o cutucando no peitoral.

\- Por que precisa ir aos aquedutos?  
\- Há um sacerdote de Rathma lá. Está como ermitão desde que as Docas Kurast ruíram vinte anos atrás. Aquele bastardo era pago pela Guilda de Ladrões para repassar informações para Porto Real e outros locais de Hespéria. Preciso informar a Rea que Daehir/Mooni está aqui e está a salvo. Não sabíamos se ela, ele, Daehir tinha chegado em segurança após completar os estudos. A última informação que tínhamos de Daehir foi há 2 anos atrás e a carta era da Fortaleza Pandemônio. - um chiado de Zunimyi e um assovio de Sien fizeram todos do grupo silenciarem. Tudo estava muito quieto lá fora. - Apenas eu que percebi que está...? - perguntou Lyndon indicando a janela por onde entraram.  
\- Rápido, para os fundos e seguindo entre os prédios! - murmurou Sien apontando para o espectro azulado que começava a bruxulear no chão onde estavam.  
\- Não quero vocês na minha cola!  
\- Quieto! Você desobedeceu a única regra que não era para ser desobedecida! - Sien o socou nas costas sem muita força e o obrigou a destrancar a porta dos fundos do prédio.  
\- Mas que raios de regra é essa?!  
\- Não discuta com a líder das "Rastejantes", vigarista... - explicou Zunimyi preparando um feitiço ofensivo para proteger a retaguarda do grupo.


End file.
